Contaminación Bacterial
by Senju Hikari
Summary: Ahora que estoy sola para siempre, todo duele. Caminar duele, recordar duele, respirar duele… mi propia vida duele. Duele tanto. Mi corazón duele demasiado, es un dolor insoportablemente desgarrador. No aguanto mi existencia. Esas personas que se habían quitado la vida ¿Lo habrán hecho para matar el dolo? ¿Debería yo intentarlo? no deberia preguntarmelo, la respuesta es obvia...


Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni la canción me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores –no se acuerda xD- solo me base en estas para el fin, que lo disfruten~

Por si tiene alguna duda –aunque lo dudo, porque está bien claro x3- el personaje de esta historia es Hatsune Miku.

OK empecemos~

Contaminación Bacterial

Estoy sola, absolutamente sola en este lugar, como lo he estado siempre.

_Desde pequeña he estado infectado con bacterias desconocidas, no tienen ningún tipo de cura solo mi resistencia a ellas me deja vivir, son contagiosas, por eso todas las personas se alejan de mí, eso incluyendo a mis padres que vivían conmigo cubiertos con trajes de aislamiento y no se acercaban más de lo estrictamente necesario, eso dolía._

_Cuando cumplí los 10 años de edad me dejaron sola, solo enviando una vez al mes el dinero necesario para mis estudios, ropa y comida pero este no era mucho así que tenía que racionarlo bien. Aunque sé que lo hacían por obligación agradecía que al menos me dieran lo necesario para vivir, pero aun así dolía que me apartaran, que no se acercaran a mí. Pero no los culpaba, sabía que estaba contaminada y quien se acercara un poco a mi correría la misma suerte. Pero aun así, no a tal extremo tenían que tratarme así._

_Parece que todos habían decidido ignorarme cruelmente._

"_Vamos a avergonzarla y a todos los que se involucren con ella"_

_¿Verdad? Porque soy su objetivo._

_También oí alguna vez a alguien susurrar:_

"_¿Ella no te pone de los nervios?"_

_Y en otra ocasión:_

"_¿Por qué no muere de una vez?"_

_Y en otra:_

"_Es solo una molestia, debería desaparecer de una vez por todas"_

_Y otra vez, y otra vez. Nunca cesaba, yo lo oía todo, cada una de esas palabras hirientes, absolutamente todo, pero jamás decía nada. Me había quedado atrapada en aquella situación tan hiriente, mi corazón ya se había desgastado. Dolía._

_Nadie era mi amigo, no importa cuánto tratara siempre me ignoraban o me dirigían una mirada de asco y desprecio. No importa como tenia dolor, absolutamente nada ni nadie podía aliviarme. Todo el mundo me despreciaba, me miraba con odio con asco, no había un solo par de ojos que me mirara con alguna muestra de cariño, preocupación o amistad. Mi corazón se rompía en millones de pequeños pedazos._

_Pero un día una chica se acerco a mí y pensé__"¿Sera que al fin alguien no me mirara con desprecio?"____Por fin había aparecido un pequeño rayo de luz en este mundo lleno de tinieblas, por fin una esperanza en esta oscura vida que llevaba._

_Pero entonces recordé que todo el que se acercara mucho a mi se infectaría, la alegría me duro muy poco. Trate de alejarla ya que como la única que no me había mirado con malos ojos no quería hacerle nada que le causara algún mal, pero fue muy tarde y termino contaminada, acabo muriendo. No me culpo ni una sola vez de ese destino tan cruel, ella fue muy amable. Lo lamente mucho y desee poder disculparme, pero eso era imposible. Ese día llore, llore más de lo que lo hacía en los demás días._

_Ya no valía la pena para mi creer en nada, nadie nunca más me tratara como ella lo hizo sin sufrir su mismo cruel destino. Hasta mi sentido común fue devorado, lentamente hasta que no quedo nada. Ya no podía mantener mi cordura ni mi pureza._

_Llego un momento en que la contaminación bacterial se extendió y se hizo notablemente más fuerte, por eso debía de ser más resistente, mas fuerte. Pero aun sobreviviendo a todo eso, duele demasiado. El dolor no cesa ni un instante, ni un minuto ni un segundo. Nunca._

_La contaminación bacterial tampoco se iba. Seguía ahí junto con el dolor y como estas no se irían jamás pensé:__"¿Por qué no transmitírselo a los demás? No tengo que sufrir esto yo sola ¿cierto? No, no tengo porque y ellos no han ayudado a aliviar este dolor"____Era cierto, no lo hacían sino todo lo contrario, lo han avivado cada vez mas hasta el punto de que mi sentido común fue devorado en su totalidad, por eso pensaba en eso, todo era culpa de ellos._

_Se lo transmití a ellos y fue mejor de lo que pensaba, me sentí mucho mejor. Todos estaban contaminados todos y cada uno de ellos estaba contaminado por bacterias, ahora sabrán todo lo que he sentido este tiempo. Esas heridas son incurables._

_La contaminación se extendía cada vez más por ese lugar, ya nadie podía hacer nada para detenerlo solo les quedaba aguantar o quitarse la vida. Aunque no servía de mucho._

_A pesar de que algunos se quitaron la vida después de la contaminación bacterial, ni siquiera podían morir con gracia. Lo mismo con los que murieron gracias a ella._

_Todo se carcome lentamente._

_No les quedaba esperanza._

_Yo era la única que aguantaba la contaminación bacterial, muchas personas intentaron descubrir el secreto queriendo llevarme a laboratorios para examinarme, pero siempre fracasaban o morían antes de hallar el "gran secreto"._

_Todo se había acabado._

Todo se acabo en el momento que infecte intencionalmente a esas personas.

La contaminación bacterial se había extendido por cada pequeño rincón de ese lugar, ya ninguno de ustedes esta aquí. Finalmente estoy completamente sola en mi habitación. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Ahora que estoy sola para siempre, todo duele. Caminar duele, recordar duele, respirar duele… mi propia vida duele. Duele tanto. Mi corazón duele demasiado, es un dolor insoportablemente desgarrador. No aguanto mi propia existencia. Esas personas que se habían quitado la vida ¿Lo habrán hecho para matar el dolo? ¿Debería yo intentarlo? Es la solución más fácil ¿No? No debería ni preguntarme eso, la respuesta es obviamente y definitivamente…

Si.

Definitivamente debe ser mejor que estar sola y aguantar este punzante dolor, que acaba lentamente con mi pobre existencia.

Me dirijo a la cocina que esta desmoronándose ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no le doy mantenimiento? No lo sé, ni siquiera me importa en este momento. Voy a uno de los tantos cajones que hay y saco un cuchillo, lo miro unos momentos, lo entierro en mi estomago y miro la sangre brotar. Duele. Pero ese dolor no se compara ni un poco con el dolor que he sufrido y aguantado todos estos años de miserable vida. Esta salida es mucho más fácil, increíblemente fácil. Empiezo a ver todo borroso y empiezo a perder mi conciencia. Sonrió como en muchos años no lo he hecho. Definitivamente la mejor opción.

"No tener que volver a sufrir nunca más."

Nunca más.

Siento como caigo al suelo y todos se vuelven negro.

Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si les pareció muy triste es que la canción es así, contando que casi siempre que me inspiro con canciones de Vocaloid terminan trágicamente xD dejen su review eh e.e que me esforcé.

Matta-ne~


End file.
